What if?
by Has A WaywithWords
Summary: What if Evan changed one more thing, and made it better? Kayleigh stayed? His life was better? What would happen w/ them, and what happened with Tommy and Lenny? But what happened with the dynamite and what happend to him? Did he die or get maimed? What?


**OKay, well, The Butterfly Effect is one of the BEST movie I've EVER seen. I loved it, but hated the ending. BUt I'm going to try and make a good story out of it.**

**Evan**

I couldn't do this anymore. No. Sitting at the Mental Institution was NOT an option. I ran from my room, my heart beating faster and faster, pumping hard, trying to keep away from the doctors. I wasn't crazy, I know I wasn't. Everything that I had gone through, everything that my father had gone through. They were true. I skidded to a halt in front of the Doctor's door. I slammed the door, and pushed the couch in front of it, hoping that the guards wouldn't get in as easily which bought me time. My adreneline was on high, my heart and body racing, trying to find the projector, and the movies. Found them. I heard the door shake, the glass crashed. I slid underneath his desk, flipped on the projector, and played the movie.

This memory was of when Kayleigh and I just met. We were six. Some one's party, all though I can't recall who. I watched it play, and the memory of her flooded back to me. All the times I tried to fix us. Fix everything.

The next thing I knew, I was be hurdeled through time and space itself. Back to when I was young. When I was harmless, well for the most part, and when I was well... normal. I saw myself there, and Kayleigh, we were talking. I though of what I could've done. I could've whispered in her ear, "Stay away from me. I'm harmful. If you don't stay away I will kill you and your family." I could've done that. But I didn't. I was selfish. I had done that, and she didn't remember me. And that destroyed me.

So instead, I talked like a normal, socialable, six year old would act. I didn't do anything. I saw her father, her sick perverted father standing there. He looked at me, his eyes looked into mine, and for the briefest moment, I thought her remembered all of it. How I had called him a fuckhead, and told him to treat Kayleigh; the way a daughter should be treated, not like a rag doll that you could take out your problems on. He disgusted me.

But I still put those things aside. I talked to Kayleigh, we laughed, we bonded. And that, that, is how it always should be.

-

-

-

-

-

**17 years later...**

-

-

-

-

It was the date of my 21st birthday. And to this day, I remember everything. Every memory. Every tragedy. Every person. Everything. I see Kayleigh and Tommy, but no Lenny. I also see my newer friends, Jacob and Talon. They are at the bar, we all are. And finally, I'm allowed to drink. Legally that is.

But everything has changed. Lenny is gone. Rehab, at least we think. His mother never told us. Tommy is Tommy. Not a bad kid, like my many painful memories, but not a church kid either. He has a family starting, he's in college. Young, but successful. Kayleigh is in college too. She helps me a lot. Kayliegh has been studying memory transitions for the past few years now. Trying to help me figure out many other... things, but I'll get to that later.

Then, there is Jacob and Talon. I have other friends too, but these too are the only ones that have really bonded with me and the others. Thumper was still my roommate. It's harder though with him, and all his "guests". Cough cough... skanks. But anyway, my party was small. That's okay. But now all that is left to tell is me. Ever since that day with Baby Katie and Mrs. Kagen, well I haven't been whole. I lost my left leg to the dynamite, along with my big toe and little toe. But oh well, who needs those toes anyway? Anyway, Kayleigh has helped me with the leg thing since it happened. She always blamed herself. But, I'm glad she is still in my life. We aren't dating, but you never know.

"Evan? Com'on! Drink! Yager Bomb it!" Everyone yelled, and I smiled as I chugged.

I heard that beautiful tinkling laugh and I turned my head to face Kayleigh, "Good thing you can't really drive anymore! Ecpecially on tonight!"

I sat in my chair, and out on a fake frown and tears, "It was your fault! Your dynamite!"

She looked down sadly, and I immediatly knew that that was the wrong thing to say, "I'm sorry, Kayleigh. It wasn't you- your fault." I faltered. She looked me in the eyes, and nodded.

"It's okay. At least Katie is healthy now! She'll be 18 soon!" Kayleigh recovered quickly from her blow of memory.

"That's true. I'm glad both of them are okay. I just wonder what happened with Lenny. I check the Institution, but there was no one. Not a soul there that was even named Lenny." I told Kayleigh. She looked at me sadly again, and turned her head down quickly.

"I just want to know what happened with him." She said quietly.

"I know, me too," I comforted her, then added quickly, "Com'on! Be happy! It's my 21st!" I told her trying to make it better.

She looked at me gravely. "Evan, get real. You know me better."

"That's true. But not now. PLease not now. Later. Like Never. When your dead." I told her sternly, but she gave me her shy mischevious smile I knew she would try and find Lenny anyway.

"Kayleigh. Please. Just wait for a while?" I pleaded.

"Fin-"

Tommy cut in, "What is my sister going to do now? Nothing nasty I hope." He laughed.

"No, Just-" Kayliegh got cut off again.

"Lenny." I said simply, and I got a glare from her.

"Your not." Tommy said.

"No, I'm not." She said in her innocent voice, which Tommy always fell for. And that's the end of the the conversation. Kayleigh won, like always.


End file.
